Parakkan Guard Equipment
Tanks Parakkan Designation: CH-2 Description One of the corner stone tanks within the Empire. The CH-2 was first introduced into the empire in in 1998 and still sees regular use today. Parakkan Designation: LO-2P Description The LO-2P was introduced back in 2014 to the Parakkan Guard and is considered to be a good all round tank, being well suited to both large and small scale conflicts Parakkan Designation: T-14 Description ' The T-14 was introduced in 2015, with the aim of slowly replacing the older CH-2 tanks. Surface-To-Air Missile System Parakkan Designation: SMS - 4 '''Description ' The main purpose of the SMS - 4 is to shoot down any enemy aircraft that posses a threat to guard operations. The SMS - 4 was first intdroduced back in 1984 and is being replaced by the MIM - 1 Parakkan Designation: MIM - 1 'Description ' The new MIM - 1 was built and indroduced in 2012 to replace the ageing SMS - 4. The MIM - 1 has the ability to fire a total of 16 rockets of various capabilities in one servo. Parakkan Designation: MMEV - 1 'Description ' THe MMEV - 1 was introduced back in 2005 with the purpose of being anti air and anti tank. The MMEV - 1 is considered to be another corner stone of the Guard, due to their multiple use, speed and deployment ability. Parakkan Designation: G - 78 'Description ' The G - 78 is used to primarily to provide short range air defence to protect guard ground units from incoming missiles. Multiple Rocket Launcher Systems Parakkan Designation: M270 'Description ' The M270 was introduced back in 2008 with the purpose of firing missiles on various ground location then moving to avoid a counter attack. Troop Transport & Jeeps Parakkan Designation: H - 5 & A - 1 'Description ' The H - 5 was introduced into back in 2012, with the intent to be able to transport troops around the battle zone safely as well as provide them some light firepower to cover other ground forces The A - 1 was designed to be similar in role to the H - 5, but to be used in more Peace Keeping operations, the reasoning for this is that in various "tests" people found the A - 1 to appear less traditional military, and thus they were more likely not to feel threatend Parakkan Designation: J - 4 'Description ' The J - 4 is the Guards main form of transporting a small number of troops in peaceful area of the world. The J - 4 whilst is used in combat areas it is limited to what can be classed as Amber Zones. The J - 4 is also used as a medical vehicle in times of war. Parakkan Designation: Stryker - 1 'Description ' The aim of the Stryker - 1 is to enable forces to be deployed quickly and efficientlyas well as being equipped for a variety of combat situations. Other Equipment Parakkan Designation: RG - 2 'Description ' The RG - 2 was first introduced into the Guard in 1971 and is still activly used now. Though it has been heavily modified since 1971. The main purpose of the RG - 2 is to provide anti aircraft support for guard instillation. Parakkan Designation: M777 'Description ' The M777 main role is to be able to hit an enemy instillation for a long distance away. The M777 was introduced into the Guard in 2005 to replace some older versions of fixed cannon. Parakkan Designation: A - 90 'Description ' The A - 90 self propelled artillery cannon was introduced to the Guard in 2008 to address the weakness of the M777, that being it wasnt fixed to one location and could easily move when needed, thus making it a harder target for a counter attack. Parakkan Designation: GDF1 '''Description The Flyer was designed to fill a need by special operations forces to have a lightweight, mobile platform that could be transported by air and be configured for a variety of missions. The vehicle can operate at high speeds at long ranges, off-road and in various weather conditions. It can be configured for many roles including light strike, personnel rescue and recovery, reconnaissance, and communications. The Flyer has a fuel efficiency of 24 mpg at 40 mph. Weapons can be mounted on a 360 degree ring or five patient litters can be carried. It also has an armored variant, with the 4-door cab, rear cargo area, and roofline armored to ballistic level B6. Please click on Military Equipment to return to the Military Equipment main section.